


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by morethanwords



Series: klaine valentines challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: 'This was so unlike me.. but my whole body ached with just how lovely he was.'





	

Sometimes I wished I wasn’t so pale skinned.. wished I didn’t blush like crazy when the gorgeous guy who works in my favourite coffee shop tries to talk to me when I go in for my early morning fix. I’ve thought about not going in there for my coffee.. but it’s the only place for miles around that does decent coffee.. and heaven knows, I need a decent coffee before I start my day. And anyway, as soon as I admitted to Isabelle, my boss, about how I can’t start my day without a coffee, she’s started insisting that I bring her one into work as well. Oh my life!

Blaine… fortunately he wears a name badge… so I knew his name from the first day I saw him, is one of the sweetest guys I’ve ever met. I know he only makes my coffee, but he greets me with a gorgeous smile and friendly banter at an unearthly hour of the morning.. and I can’t help but smile back at him in return. Of course he knows my name.. seeing it written on my cup on a daily basis, and he also knows my regular coffee.. and that on Fridays I have whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles on my mocha.. and now he even knows the name of my boss. I think I’ve had boyfriends who’ve known less about me.. seriously.

He’s definitely smaller than me. Not something I’d normally go for. But I know from our short chats over the weeks that he’s a dancer.. as well as a music and theatre student. His body must just be ’so’ toned.. even under the unexciting uniform he wears at work I can see his muscles flexing as he moves with ease about the place. Never before have I yearned so badly to get to know someone.. especially someone I don’t even know well enough to call a friend. 

Today I was a little later than normal getting my coffee. Isabelle had a breakfast meeting and didn’t need me in the office until she was back at her desk. I wasn’t about to turn down an extra hour’s lie in when I had the chance. Fitting in my classes at college as well as my job at Vogue, made my days long and tiring.. so any opportunity to get some extra sleep was like heaven.

I was surprised how busy the coffee shop was at this time of the morning. Often I’d be the only one in at my regular time, which is how Blaine and I had been able to get to know each other somewhat. Today I had to join the line with the masses who obviously started work at a more civilised time. Much as I hated queuing, my need for coffee won over.

While I waited in line, I had time to actually look around the shop a little more than normal. Usually I’d breeze in and out, with eyes only for my barista. Today there was time to take in a bit more of my surroundings, as well as taking time to watch Blaine work. It was at this point that I noticed the coffee shop had a bulletin board.. half the board housing a poster advertising live music, here, in this very shop. That could be something I’d be interested in. Coffee and live music.. two of my favourite things in one place.

Blaine was on the till today.. his hair smartly slicked back with its usual gel.. greeting me with his regular happy smile. He had this way of making me feel like I was the only customer.. making me feel special.. despite the fact that he had been obviously rushed off his feet, he still gave me time for a short chat. 

“Kurt!” he smiled gleefully. “I thought maybe you weren’t coming today.”

“As if I could miss my daily coffee..” I laughed. “I’m just going in a little later today. I’ve been let off for good behaviour.”

“Well, I’m really happy to see you.” I was sure I wasn’t making up in my head that Blaine was being genuine. Of course he was friendly with everyone.. but the way he always looked at me…

I blushed at his remark. (Of course I did!) “Oh. I’m extremely glad to be here… and I’ve just read you have live music here? I hadn’t realised.”

“Sure we do,” he smiled as he ran my order through the till. “Saturday lunchtimes. I’m actually performing this Saturday. Fancy coming along?”

“Oh really! I might just do that,” I said coyly.. before giving Blaine a small wave.. moving along to the coffee station to await my mocha.

*******

Wow. I was so glad I wasn’t too busy on Saturday.. because I wouldn’t have wanted to miss the chance to see Blaine performing. I was thinking I could get there early, take my college work with me… in order to get a good table. I had a feeling Blaine would be good.. he was such an animated person, so I could only imagine how his personality would transfer to performing. I was being ridiculous, but I couldn’t wait.

The day before, I tried to ask Blaine what he’d be singing.. without trying to sound too desperate.. but he just tapped the side of his nose with a wink. “You’ll just have to come and find out,” he smiled. “Are you going to come tomorrow?”

Ha! As if I’d miss it!

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” I teased, feeling the usual blush rising on my cheeks.

“Touché,” he laughed. “For that, I’m going to give you extra sprinkles on your mocha.”

*******

I sat with my laptop open at the table I thought would have the best view of the small stage that had been set up. Not right at the front.. my feelings about Blaine were probably transparent enough as it was. I knew I’d never get any actual work done, my mind far too distracted.. but the laptop was a good distraction, and at least made me look a little less like I’d simply turned up to drool over Blaine.

I surreptitiously watched the buzz of the coffee shop from my seat.. customers and staff alike flitting about the place… giving up with the college work and pulling up some celebrity gossip to occupy me. 

At first I wondered where Blaine was.. or at least when he was going to appear, only to realise that the guy I’d seen up by the stage wearing tight red jeans that showed off his ass perfectly, was actually him. But the thing that got me the most.. and the reason I hadn’t recognised him.. was his hair. Gorgeous soft curls.. completely free of product.. framing his face.. and my fingers just itched as I wondered what his curls would feel like to touch..

This was so unlike me.. but my whole body ached with just how lovely he was. And this was before he’d even started singing. I was in so much trouble. 

********

He caught my eye as he picked up his guitar to start his set… smiling at me.. making me feel like I was the only one in the room. My heart thumping in my chest as we maintained eye contact for a few long moments. And once he started singing, it was like I was being wrapped in a soft cocoon.. his voice as warm as honey as he sung. There was a full range of classic pop, current pop.. and plenty of Broadway numbers, which I might like to think at least one of was for me, after I’d recently revealed my love of musical theatre to him.. but maybe I was assuming too much. Either way, I didn’t really care because the whole performance was amazing.

Blaine thanked the packed shop at the end of his set, amidst rapturous cheers and applause. I hoped Blaine was planning this as a career.. everyone needed to enjoy what I’d just seen. As he began tidying up, a small Asian girl hopped up on the stage.. flinging her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

My heart plummeted to the floor as I realised what an idiot I’d been. Blaine was a friendly guy.. with a girlfriend. I had to get out of here.. and find somewhere new to get coffee. I’d been making a fool of myself for weeks. I calmly packed up my belongings.. hoping to casually slip away unnoticed. I’d had crushes on straight guys before.. and they never end well.

I’d only just stood up when Blaine appeared by my table, scuppering my quick exit plans. “You came,” he smiled. “I can’t believe you came.”

“Blaine.. you were great.. really great. I wouldn’t have missed it.” I hoped my voice didn’t sound too strained, but I was struggling.

As I looked at Blaine, I noticed his Asian girlfriend by his side… her arm around another guy standing next to her. My gaze slipped as I took in the sight… suddenly not so sure..

“Kurt. Please meet my good friend Tina and her boyfriend Mike.”

Blaine had to notice all the tension slipping out of my body. “Good to meet you,” I offered with a relieved smile.

“So you’re the famous Kurt,” Tina smiled.

“Huh?” I said eloquently.

“My god.. you’re all we hear about these days. Kurt this, Kurt that.. what Kurt was wearing, what conversation you had that day. I can’t remember what we used to talk about before you came along,” she laughed.

Mike nodded in agreement. “It’s good to finally meet you.. and put a face to the name.”

I dreaded how red my face must be looking, unable to believe what was happening. I looked back at Blaine.. who was suddenly finding his shoes incredibly interesting. “Ignore them,” he muttered.

“I have to say,” I said softly, lightly touching Blaine’s hand to gain his attention, “the feeling’s mutual..”

“Well.. we’ll leave you two to.. um talk,” Tina smiled. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing a lot more of you in the future.”

******

Left alone we both looked at each other, suddenly feeling a little shy.

“So?” I said eventually.

“Yeah.. um,” Blaine chuckled, “I’m usually accused of talking too much.. look what you’ve done to me.”

“Do you have to hang around here?” I asked, hoping we weren’t going to have to part too soon. I really wanted us to get to know each other a little more.

Blaine shook his head. “No. All done… actually I’m starving.. do you fancy going to grab a bite to eat?”

I nodded. “There’s a good Thai place a couple of blocks down, if you fancy that.”

“Perfect.” Blaine smiled, grabbing hold of my hand. “Our first date?”

“Definitely.”


End file.
